Horror Friendship
by AbhiSrk-ian
Summary: What if you are alone at home..? and then something unexpected happen..? Wanna know..? Peep in ! R & R ...! Warning : No Bashing ../\ Happy Birthday Lara../\ ( Katly's sis )


**A/N :** Many People are asking me to write on Sachvi , Kavi , Dushvi .. so i have decided Lets write an OS on Them ...I know many will Bash But i can't help it ...If You like Then ok...If you don't Just stay away from My story :) Thankyou :D

This story is for all Kavi , Dushvi , sachvi and ofc Rajvi Fans too ;) specially Lara ( Katlys sis ) pari nd Ankita ..sorry if i am missing anyone :)

Their is no ROMANTIC moments Between Kavi , sachvi or Dushvi :) so read at ur own risk

**...\/ Happy Birthday Lara..\/ **

**(Hope Its ( Name) Right..? nd sry for being late )**

* * *

**Set after Bus hijack : **

Entry of kavin and dushyant

Kavin was injured nd acp sir gave him a day off

**Kavins residence : **

Kavin : pehla din tha cid mein aur mere sar ki band baj gyi... kitna khoon baha hein mera tch tch...! The Kavin ke sar par chot ohh god ! Mom ko pata chala toh ? woh toh lecture shuru kar dengey ..( Imitating his mom)

_*Kav mana kiya tha tujhe mat jaa police ki naukri mein ...dekh kya sypaa hogaya*_

_*kisne kiya bata mujhee chodungi nhi mein use...mere bete ko nuksaan pahuchaya usne ...* _

Kavin smiles

Kavin ( self talk ) : Mujhe bureau jaana hein...yaha mein bore ho raha hun...jau kya.? nahi nahi woh log nahi chodengey mujhe..toh phir kya karu..? macchar maru ( he hits d poor mosquito) Urghh..!

Just then someone knocks the door ..He excitedly Runs to open the door

Kavin hugs that person : Yaarr mein bata nahi sakhta...tujhe dekh ke mein kitnaa khush hunn...Mere akelepan ka sahara hein yaar tu Dushyant

Dushyant separates him : ayy hatt...pagal hogaya kya..? mein jaaa raha hun...

Kavin : Nhii nhii...

Voice : Hum bhi hein yaha..!

Kavin smiles with joy : Tum sab log yaha..? Mere gharr woww ...aaoo aao ...

Sachin : haan hum...

Dushyant : tujhe accha laga humein dekh kar..?

Kavin : bahut..

Purvi : toh kya andar nhi bulaogey ..khair chod...she pushes kavin lightly and all enters inside.

They all settle on sofa followed by kavin

_*When group of best friends meet the humour is higher than any comedy show * _

Kavin : pata hein mein pagal hogaya tha ...

Purvi : pehle kam the kyaa..?

Kavin : Purvi..! Kitne mahino baad hum mile aur tu ab bhi mujhe ched rahi hein..?

Purvi : mein tujhe nhi ched rahi ok..mein toh bas fact bata rhi thi...

Kavin : whatever

Dushyant : vaise tu pagal kyu ho raha tha..?

Kavin : ab mein yaha akela hun toh bore toh hoga hi naa...

sachin : Acchaa...toh chal kuch khelte hein...

kavin : haan par tum log bureau se yaha..?

Dushyant : aare yaar...acp sir ne jaise tujhe off diya vaise hi humein bhi...

Kavin : acchaa..toh kya khele..?

Just then Purvis phone rang and she picked it : Hello haan rajat ...ji ..Hum abhi aate hein...nd she cuts

Kavin pouts : kaha rajat ne..?

Purvi : woh ek case aaya hein so we need to leave

Kavin makes sad face : hm chalo mein tum logo ko bureau tak chod deta hun...

Dushyant : nhi. ...matlab ki hum car leke aaye hein...

Kavin nods

They wrapped up everything and walked through the door...

All bids him bye and leaves

Now Kavin was alone at home ..He started watching tv and soon it turned pitch dark

Now without His friends he realized that how dark and starless the night was. There was a deafening silence around him. Some lamp posts were flickering and the leaves were rustling. In this gloomy night, there was nobody except him and the muteness around.

He was about to reach his room when out of the blue he saw a bloody hand with long nails on his shoulder. He shouted in terror and started running in the opposite direction. To verify whether he was hallucinating or not, He looked back and on the spur of the moment He toppled over sofa and fell down with a thud.

He now saw himself surrounded by pale, ghastly zombies. He screamed out loud as their pearly, milky skin gleamed under the moonlight. They had lank, straggly hair and chaotic, maniacal eyes that burned with madness. Their teeth were like a line of broken tombstones and their breath stank like the vomit from a drunken sailor.

Kavin : D..dekhoo...Mujhe khaa ke tum logo ko kuch nhi milega...m..mein cid officer hun...Kavin...Mujhe chod do..Meri toh ab tak shaadi bhi nahi hui...Ek gf bhi nahi hein...Aur mere andar khoon bhi..n..nhi hein...kal chot lagi thi toh khoon beh..g..gaya...

He was spellbound and paralyzed with fear ( Though he was cid officer par kya cid officer darte nhi ..? :P )

He couldn't move. As those zombies were approaching him, He could hear them cracking bones and clamping their fangs. His heart was thumping and eyes were popping. He was trying to drag Himself out of their trap but unfortunately couldn't.

Then someone from back pulled him..He secretly thanked him/her .

voice : Kavin..!

Kavin while stammering : p..purvi accha hua tum aagyi...w..woh vaha w..woh zombies ..

Purvi : zombies..? pagal hogaye kya..? kaha hein tere zombies..?

Kavin points there but their was no one

Purvi : aaree kavin dekh zombies toh aagey badh rahe hein...kuch bhi kavin...

Kavin : arae nhi sach mein the...woh bade bade nails khoon...ewww

Purvi : tu zarur koi horror film dekh raha hoga..

Kavin : n..nhii ..trust me...zombiess thee...

Purvi : kavin Tumhe sar par chot aayi na toh shyd gehri hein..tum aaram karo

Kavin : purvi dekho.. bachalo...t..tum jo kahogi mein karunga..p..par y..yeh zombie se m..mujhe d..arr lagta hein..

Purvi : ok ok relax ...mein tumhare liye paani laati hun...

kavin holds her wrist : n..nhiii plzz..mujhe akela mat chodna...agar us zombie ne tumhare dost ko khaa liya toh kya hoga socho...?

Purvi : kya hoga..? uski jaan hi jaayegi tumhe khaa kar...she giggles

Kavin : Nahiiii...tum samajh kyu nhi rahi ho...

Purvi burst out laughing

Unexpectedly, there was a loud out cry and a blinding light. He saw horror decorations around and discovered that He was a victim of a prank planned by his friends. Not even in his wildest nightmares He could imagine himself in such situation. Tears rolled down his face as he breathed a sigh of relief. He got a tight hug from his mischievous and notorious friends.

Later he found that the bloody hand was of rubber. He saw all his friends dressed as vampire - Rajat Dushyant -zombie, Sachin - ghost.

Kavin yelledd : I WILL NOT LEAVE YOUUU ALL

He ran behind them..!

After some more tom nd jerry chase they sat on sofa grasping for breath ...

Kavin : tum logo ne yeh accha nhi kiyaa...

Dushyant-sachin-Rajat : yeh Purvi ka plan thaa..!

Purvi : haan thaa..Toh kya kar logey..? Tumne njy toh kiyaa na..? socho tum bore ho rahe the aur sirf aur sirf meri vajah se tum ab has rahe ho...

Rajat : yeh baat toh hein...

Dushyant : bilkul...

Kavin : yeh ek hi idea mila tha kya..?

Purvi : haan...The kavin ko darrane ka new method...Ek cid officer darr gaya hahaha...

Kavin : k..koi bhi darr jayega aisi harkato se...

Dushyant : tu kya keh raha tha...teri gf nahi hein..? teri shaadi nhi hui...hahaha...

Dushyant and purvi give high-five to each other ...

Kavin hides his smile

Rajat : aur yeh bhi ki uske paas khoon nhi hein...

Kavin : bas karo yaar...

Purvi : sachin kyu na hum kal yeh sab newspaper mein dalvaade...kitna mazaa aayega naa...

Sachin : haann sahi hein...mera ek dost bhi hein jo yeh kar sakhta hein...

Kavin : us dost ko maar goli...tum log kaise dost ho yaar..? Meri jaan nikalne vaali thi...

Dushyant : nikli toh nhi naa..!

kavin : huh...tum logg naa urgh...kuch bol bhi nahi sakhta mein...dost ho tum log mere..Best friends ...

Gladly He enjoyed the Horror party to the fullest and He will cherish this deadly Horror forever.

Purvi : yaad hein clg ka pehlaa din..?

Sachin : kaise bhul sakhte hein...

Rajat : haann ...us din purvi ke rang dekhne layak hein...

Purvi glared at him ..He smiled

Dushyant : par mazaa bhi aaya naa...

Kavin : exactly..!

_**Flashback :**_

_It was the first day of clg ...a Bunch of boys were sitting on stairs chit chatting_

_Kavin - a cool , handsome guy , His best friend , Dushyant - Handsome , sweet but naughty. Rajat - Handsome, amazing smile , his Best friend Sachin - Handsome , well built , sweetest smile ._

_Kavin : yaar dushyant ab hum clg bhi aa gaye...aur ek gf bhi nahi hein..._

_Dushyant : mil jaayegi ..bus inteezar kar ..._

_Rajat : haan milegi par kab yaar..._

_Sachin : Rajat ko badi jaldi hein...aaj toh aaye yaar..tum log bhi naa..._

_Then They heard foot steps of a girl with High heels , wearing a pair of black jean with Blue top , hairs tied in pony tail Talking with her friends_

_Her smile was mesmerizing ..These 4 were lost in her_

_Kavin went near her : Excuse me ...yeh aapki handkerchief gir gyi thi..._

_She smiles : yeh purana tareeka hein Mr kuch naya aazmaao..._

_Kavin embarrassment and moves to other 3_

_Kavin : yaar yeh kisi ki nhi ho sakhti..._

_Sachin : let me try.._

_Kavin : haha...dekhengey..._

_Sachin moves towards her : suniye ..._

_She turns : a..ap mujhe keh rahe hein..?_

_sachin : ji...woh lagta hein aap nayi hein clg mein..._

_Girl : obviously aaj sab naye hi hein..._

_sachin : umm..haan ...woh aapka naam..? mein kuch help kardu aapki..?_

_Girl : mujhe aapki help nhi chahiye ..._

_Sachin : par.._

_Girl : Leavee..._

_sachin too leaves_

_Kavin , rajat and dushyant laughss : hahaa..._

_Sachin : badi hasi aa rahi hein na...toh jaake khud try karo..._

_Dushyant : haan kyu nhi..dekhna mein uska naam pata karke hi aaunga..._

_Dushyant leaves with full confidence_

_Girl : ab aap kya puchne aaye hein..? ya dene aaye hein..?_

_Dushyant : M..mein toh bas aapka dost ban na chahta hun...he extends his hand_

_She smiles and shakes hand : I m purvi.._

_Dushyant : Mein dushyant ...aur woh baaki sab mere dost ..._

_Purvi : ohh..._

_All the 3 jump Near him ..._

_Purvi : ohh toh 4 mujhe phasane ka plan bana rahe hein..._

_Rajat interrupts : Naah..Mein nahi aaya...bcz i noe aap itni easy nhi hein ki kisi ke bhi baaton mein aajaye..? Right..?_

_Purvi nods_

_Dushyant : woh sab chodo...Kya tum humare gang mein shaamil hona chahti ho..?_

_Purvi : hmm sure..!_

_Since that day their new Friendship started with a same Goal : Becoming a Cid officer_

**_After a week :_**

_Purvi was Moving in corridor When someone Pulled her and pinned her to wall_

_She was abt to yell bt someone covered her mouth_

_Man : shh.,..mein hun.._

_Purvi jerking him : yeh kya choro vaali harketein hein Rajat..._

_Rajat : Tum yaha kya kar rahi ho..?_

_Purvi : aisi hi ghum rahi thi..._

_Rajat : Like srsly.? yaha pe..? staff room ke paas..?_

_Purvi realized : Ohh thnk god bacha liya tumne...varna mein toh jaati thi..._

_Rajat : tumhe pata hein na is waqt staff room ke paas aana mana hein phir bhi aagyi..._

_Purvi : uhh..chodo naa..hogaya so hogaya...lets go..._

_She holds her wrist and take him in class but someone locks the room_

_Rajat : tum na pagal ho bilkul.._

_Purvi : tumhari hi dost hun.. ._

_Rajat while taking his things : chale..._

_Purvi : haan .._

_They move towards the door but it was locked_

_Rajat : yeh lock kisne kiyaa..._

_Purvi : mujhee kyaa pata...ab hum kaise jaayengey yaha se..?_

_Rajat : No idea.._

_Purvi : urgh..._

_They search for any more exits but there was only one_

_Rajat : ab kya kare..?_

_Purvi : kisi ke kholne ka inteezar tab tak hume yahi rehna hoga..._

_Rajat sighs_

_after sometime purvi : Rajat i am bored_

_Rajat : toh kya ab mein naachu tumhare liye..?_

_Purvi : gud idea ..._

_Rajat : what..?_

_Purvi : yaa...come on dance nd she pulls him_

_Rajat : nhii..._

_Purvi : plzz rajat..._

_Rajat nods as no...Purvi pushes him and both dis balances and fall on ground with purvi on top and rajat at bottom .._

_Their was a cute eye lock which was broken by *Sachin* _

_Sachin opens the door : Kya yaar...hum yaha tum dono ko dhund rahe hein aur tum log romance mein lage hue ho.._

_Rajvi blush and leaves with sachin..._

_**Flashback ends **_

Dushyant : Phir kya tha...Rajat ne purvi ko propose kar diya...

Kavin : aur purvi ne haan kardii...

Sachin : Happy ending

Rajat blushes : hogaya..?

Purvi : kya rajat...dnt blush ...ab hum cid officers bhi ban gaye aur sabko yaani abhijeet bhai aur sabhi logo ko pata bhi hein humare relationship ke baare mein...

Dushyant : haann...

Sachin : Tum log shaadi kab kar rahe ho..?

Rajvi looked at each other and smiled

Kavin : batao bhi...

Rajat : umm..woh

Purvi : Tum log baatein karo m..mein aati hun...

Kavin : acchaa...mujhe darrake bhaag rahi thi aur ab apni baari aayi toh ..nhi nhi...tum dono ko aise nhi chodengey...

Rajat holds Purvis hand : Purviii runnnn...

They both Ran and was Chased by Kavin , dushyant and Sachin :)

**_Friendship is like standing on wet cement. The longer you stay, the harder it's to leave, and you can never go without leaving your footprints behind._**

* * *

**A/N :** Hope you guys liked this Illogical story of mine...! :P

Kavin Left CID :'( Its not the End its a New beginning ..Hope he be back soon in another show ..Will miss Him alot ..specially His *Interesting* ( No offence)

Someone said me : Don't be a writer. Be that reason behind those words you write. That's how you will be in hearts of both the writer and his/her followers. :') ...Glad that I inspired you :* Lovee you :)


End file.
